The Rebel
by innocent DEVIL1
Summary: Sakura is a junior while Shaoran is a senior; they are schoolmates but neither of them know each other's name even they are both so famous in their school. Anyways, just read the full summary inside... R+R plz!!!!!
1. Rocking the Place

A/n: This is my first fic here so forgive me for some errors etc. So hope you'll like this and I also hope you're going to review after reading… I'll be so glad to read your reviews. 

Disclaimer: I completely don't own CCS. I just own this plot and some characters I made up.

Summary: Sakura is a 16-year-old rebel who ran off with her friends to audition for an international rock band. She lives with her older brother, Touya who gave up bringing the 'real she' back. When they are about to audition, some seniors challenge them. If they win over them, they can audition but if they don't they can't. The leader of the seniors is the famous Li but will Sakura take notice of his name? Read to know….

Help yourself with the story plz…

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Chapter 1: Rocking the Place

Sakura and her friends were all in the Sleeping Awake Club since they would play for the guests there tonight. Her brother, Touya had been calling her since 12 midnight but she wasn't answering it. It was not that she couldn't hear it; she intended not to answer it. The guests were all there now, so their group decided to go up on stage.

Sakura would be playing the bass, Daniel would be the drummer, Mike would be the DJ, Alex would be playing the guitar, Malfoy would be playing the keyboards and Tomoyo would be the lead singer. Daniel took the guests' attention by beating up the drums. When the guests were all looking at them, they started their beats and rhythms.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

_H__ow can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb…__  
__W__ithout a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home…_

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

_I can't wake up_

_Wake me up inside_

_Save me_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run_

_I can't wake up_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me breathe into me and make me real… Bring me to life  
__Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

_I can't wake up_

_Wake me up inside_

_Save me_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run_

_I can't wake up_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead!!!_

_All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see… Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me._

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems… Got to open my eyes to everything!_

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul, don't let me die here… There must be something more…_

_Bring me to life…_

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

The guests started clapping as they watched the teens up there rocking up the place. They were so talented and their voices really calmed you down when you were feeling so hot and mad.

The audience broke into applause. They were so proud of these children. "They should audition and sign for an international band," one commented.

The band bowed and they smiled as they prepared to sing a next song. Sakura checked her cell phone and found 20 miss calls--- all from her brother. She had no plan calling him back. She knew what he wants—he wanted her to go home now but she wouldn't. 

"You got a call again?" asked Mike.

"Calls from my brother," she replied. "I don't care. He just wants me to go home. Anyways, what are we going to sing next?"

"Guess what!" said Alex and began playing his guitar.

Sakura didn't know what the hell was she going to sing. Tomoyo knew it but she wasn't singing. She was waiting for Sakura to know the tune and start singing it. Sakura felt like cursing Alex for starting so quick. Luckily, it wasn't obvious that she didn't know what to do. When she got familiarized with the tune, she began to know what song it was. She mouthed, "Damn you, you'll pay for this" to Alex and began singing.

_Tell me just what you want me to be. One kiss and boom you're the only one for me. So please tell me why don't you come around no more. 'Cause right now I'm crying outside the door of your candy store._

She hated that song and Alex knew it that's why he was doing this for her to be pissed and she was now.

_It just takes a little bit of this, a little bit of that. It started with a kiss now we're up to bat. A little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain. I'm telling you, my babe, it's all in the game of love._

_This, whatever you make it to be. Sunshine set on this cold lonely sea so please baby try and use me for what I'm good for. It ain't sayin' goodbye that's knocking down the door of your candy store._

_It's all in this game of love You roll me Control me Console me Please hold me You guide me Divide me  
Into what...  
_  
Alex played a guitar solo and Sakura was glaring at him coldly and at the same time, admired him of how good he was in guitars. '_What am I thinking?_'

_So please tell me why don't you come around no more. Cause right now I'm dying outside the door of your loving store  
It's all in this game of love It's all in the game of love Yeah, in the game of love_

The song ended and the guests applause once again. They liked these children. The owner of the club decided to pay them for every night's performance and hoped they would agree.

"I'll get you for that!" Sakura said, slapping Alex's back. "You know I hate that song!"

"But you still sang it, don't you?" Alex teased.

"Because I don't want those people to throw food at me for not singing," Sakura protested. "No more Game of Love plz?" She smiled sweetly at him making him nod. "Thank you!" She kissed him softly at his cheek. Their band mates saw them and Mike let out an 'ahem' reminding them that they were not alone. 

Sakura sweat dropped and bit her lower lip. '_What did I just do?_' she thought and the other side of her mind answered her, '_you just kissed Alex gurl_.' She erased her thoughts most of all her thought that she was starting to fall for him. 

Yeah right, he was courting her for a long time now. She was dating him etc but she hadn't told him if she loves him or not. (A/n: Don't send me flames bout that one plz…. S+S foreva ok?) But she soon will. '_Soon_.'

"So what's our next song?" asked Mike.

"I'll take care of it," said Sakura and took the mic.

_I… can't get out bed today or get you off my mind. I just can't seem to find a way to leave the love behind._

_I ain't tripping I'm just missing you… You know what I'm saying.. You know what I mean…_

Y_ou kept me hanging on a string while you make me cry. I tried to give you everything but you just gave lies._

_I ain't tripping I'm just missing you… You know what I'm saying.. You know what I mean…_

_Every now and then when I'm all alone. I've been wishing you would call me on the telephone. Say you want me back, but you never do. I feel like such a fool. There's nothing I can do.. I'm such a fool for you._

The guests couldn't take it anymore. Someone grabbed a container and started collecting money for the band's tip for singing so well. The band was so happy. They were making money not including the 30 bucks they were going to receive from the owner of the club later. 

When they were taking a break, Sakura's cell phone rang. Now, she answered it. "What?" she said.

"Is that how you greet your worried brother? Where are you? It's one in the morning!" came Touya's angry voice.

"I'm in a club with the band. We're making money you know. The guests loved us. Don't worry I'll be home, Tomoyo might give me a lift." Tomoyo winked at her and smiled.

"Yeah right fine… But don't be home so late. Mom and dad's gonna kill me if something happens to you dammit! And why aren't you answering your phone?"

"I'm too busy rocking the place. Sorry…"

"Whatever. Take care. You have your keys right? Because I'm going to sleep now, I have to work early tomorrow."

"Yes brother… Sweet dreams!" Then she hung up. Alex was looking at her and she caught his eyes. "What?" she demanded.

"Nothing," he said. "Just taking in all your beauty."

"Shut up!" she said but she was blushing. Sakura started walking towards Tomoyo to ask her if she could her a lift but Alex blocked her way. "Excuse me please?"

Alex didn't move and that made Sakura pissed. "Kiss me first," he said charmingly.

"No way," she moved left but he did too then she moved right but he also did. (A/n: Oh by the way they were all in the backstage so the audience ain't seeing them. ;))

"I love seeing you so pissed you know," Alex said.

"Whatever just get out of my way," Sakura said pushing him back. He almost lost his balance but Sakura held him back too. (Weird isn't she? ^_^;) Sakura was gripping his shoulder and he was gripping her shoulder too and they kinda hugged as a result. 

Sakura looked up at him and saw his mesmerized brown eyes. "Will you let go of me now?" she asked softly.

"After kissing me," he said smiling evilly.

"Are you high?"

"Maybe." Sakura sighed and let him brush his lips on hers. Alex held her closer and deepened the kiss. Sakura was the one who broke away the kiss, aware that all the others were watching them. 

Their band mates began teasing them and they both blushed. "Happy?" she whispered.

"Very happy," Alex grinned and should have jumped with joy. He got a kiss from Sakura—his cherry blossom! He felt like he was the happiest man on earth.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

On the club beside Sakura's band was in, another group was rocking the whole place. They were seniors of Tomoeda High (same school as Sakura's). They were planning to sign up for an international band, unaware that they have great competitors next door. 

"We're not gonna fail that audition," said the leader of the band, determined. He was the famous Li who was liked by many girls in their campus except of course by Sakura's group. They weren't even aware of Li and his group but they soon will. (hehehhehe *smiles evilly*)

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

A/n: Well, that's an introduction for all of you. Hehehehhe.. Anyways, hope you like it… Even you despise this thing can you plz send me a review? If I don't get any reviews, I might not continue this since it is of no use.. So will yah click the go button there?? Please??????? Plz???????????? 


	2. Looking for a Dress

A/n: Hey you all! Thanks for the peeps who reviewed. I really appreciate it! Yeah I'll try myself to put on the lyrics next time. Here's the next chapter anyways. Help yourself with it.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Chapter 2: Looking for a Dress  
  
Sakura and her gang went home by 3 in the morning. Tomoyo all gave them a lift since she was the richest among all of them. When Sakura got home, Touya was in his room sleeping. She kissed him good night and went to her own room. She quickly changed into her pajamas and fell asleep.  
  
~* Next Morning *~  
  
Sakura was waked up from a beautiful dream by her cell phone ringing. "Hello?" she answered drowsily.  
  
"Sakura, darling?" came her mom's voice. "You still asleep? Got a hard time last night?"  
  
"Me and the gang went home late performing in a club," Sakura answered, yawning. "Let's say that's my job now. The audience loved us; they're giving us tip with the 30 bucks the owner is giving."  
  
"That's so nice," Nadesico said. "I told you, you should all sign up now for international music industry or are you all waiting to be discovered by a producer or something?"  
  
"We'll think about it mom."  
  
"Oh by the way, it's February right?"  
  
"Yes, why? Anything special?"  
  
"Very special, honey," her mom said sweetly. "It's your JS prom this year."  
  
"Oh yeah right," said Sakura finally full awake. "What about it?"  
  
"Sonomi-Tomoyo's mom would be sending you a dress most probably this week. I designed it myself; I just gave it to Sonomi to give it to you. I sent its layout on your email. Hope you like it."  
  
"Thanks mom," said Sakura happily. "Now I won't have problems choosing my clothes."  
  
"No problem dear," her mom replied. "Ok, me gotta go now. Love you."  
  
"Love you too mom," Sakura said and hung up. She glanced at her wall clock; it was now 12:30 pm. She let out an angry sigh and went to her bathroom to take a bath. She quickly wore a pink sleeveless top and mini denim skirt after drying herself.  
  
Sakura went down to the kitchen hoping Touya left something for her but she found nothing on the dining table. 'Yeah right,' she thought. 'I guess I have to eat Coco Pops again this morning.'  
  
~* Li's mansion *~  
  
Shaoran Li woke up with his cousin's annoying voice. 'What the hell is she bragging about early in the morning?' he thought and as he looked at the clock, he realized it wasn't early anymore; it was already late. He quickly took a bath and went downstairs to take lunch.  
  
His band lived with him and they were all seated when he came. "Hey sleepyhead!" greeted Eriol, the guitarist. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much," he grumbled.  
  
"Daijoubi, cousin?" Meilin asked. Meilin was Shaoran's cousin and was the keyboardist and the only female in the band.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," said Shaoran looking up at them. "Just woke up from that annoying voice of yours!" He hissed at Meilin.  
  
"I'm just happy," Meilin defended herself.  
  
"Yeah we're all happy man!" agreed Aki, the bassist.  
  
"Why?" he asked confused seeing the smiling faces of his friends.  
  
"This month is our prom!" exclaimed Takashi, the DJ. (A/n: In case, you're wondering Shaoran is the drummer and the vocalist.)  
  
"Oooooooh!" said Shaoran, nodding and a smile appeared on his face. "That's a reason. So when will it be?"  
  
"Valentine's Day," answered Meilin.  
  
"So soon?" Shaoran asked a little worried but later on calmed down. "Today's the first of February right? So I still have two week to check upon the juniors this year."  
  
"You're going out with a junior?" Meilin said surprised.  
  
"Well, yeah," Shaoran replied. "I'm sick of our fellow seniors. And oh, before someone took you on a date on that day, he should see me first ok?"  
  
"So can I see you now?" said Takashi to Shaoran. Shaoran almost jumped with shock when he heard Takashi spoke up.  
  
"You're taking my cousin?"  
  
"Well, yeah. That is if you want me to," said Takashi avoiding Shaoran's cold stare.  
  
"Let him take out Meilin man!" said Eriol.  
  
"Ok fine," said Shaoran. "You can go with her but if I see you making out in public, I'll kill you! That's my cousin you're with, remember that!"  
  
"Yes sir!" said Takashi, saluting Shaoran jokingly.  
  
-= Shaoran's POV =-  
  
Fine I just let Takashi go with my cousin on that prom night. Well I trust him in a way and I feel better when Meilin is with him. Yeah right, I'm so protective of my cousin, which is a month older than me. (A/n: Don't send me flames bout that one plz? I don't really know when is Meilin's birthday so I just made it up. If you happen to know her birthday, will you tell me in your reviews? Plz?)  
  
I hope the junior gurls this year are hot and I also hope someone will catch my attention. I've heard the juniors are so cool but I don't pay much attention to them. But I will now, now that I want a date on that prom.  
  
-= Narrative =-  
  
Sakura was watching a movie "Tuck Everlasting" of Jonathan Jackson and Alexis Bledel when the phone rang. She paused the movie and ran to answer the phone. "Kinomoto's residence, Sakura speaking," she said.  
  
"Sakura!" came Tomoyo's exclaim. "Are you busy?"  
  
"Well not actually," Sakura replied. "Why?"  
  
"Can you come here for a while?" Tomoyo asked sweetly. "Please? The whole band is also here, can you make it?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be right there for 15 minutes," Sakura said making Tomoyo jumped with joy.  
  
Sakura hung up and quickly changed into her light yellow tank top and cotton mini skirt. She turned off the movie and left a note to Touya saying that she was at Tomoyo's place. She decided to use her skateboard to go to Tomoyo's place since her roller blades didn't fit into her outfit.  
  
Sakura quickly rode on her skateboard and people were amazed of her talent. She greeted all the people she passed by and they liked her cheerfulness and enthusiasm. A man gave her a bar of chocolate and she quickly took it and shouted back a thank you to the man.  
  
When she was about to take a bite of the chocolate, a guy with messy brown hair bumped her making her chocolate fell to the ground. She stopped her skateboard and looked up at the guy. He was also skate boarding but he was so dumb to bump her.  
  
"What the hell.?" she said.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry," the guy said.  
  
"Yeah that's ok."  
  
"Can I make it up to yah?" he asked. "I spoiled your bar of chocolate and I need to pay it."  
  
"Nah, never mind. It's just chocolate. Well anyways I really need to go now." She waved goodbye at him and set off to Tomoyo's place.  
  
"Can I at least know your name?" the guy shouted at her.  
  
"I'm Kinomoto Sakura!" she yelled back. "You can call me Sakura!"  
  
-= Narrative =-  
  
Tomoyo's bodyguards let Sakura enter and she went to the living room. She found the whole gang sitting there watching the movie she was watching earlier: "Tuck Everlasting". (A/n: You've seen that movie? It's so kawaii! I mean Jonathan Jackson is just so cute! Sorry bout that. ^_^;) "Hey guys!" Sakura greeted. "What's up?" She sat down beside Tomoyo.  
  
"Our prom will be this month!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah I know," Sakura said. "My mom told me about it and she gave the dress I'm suppose to wear to your mom."  
  
"I have it in my room," said Tomoyo cheerfully. "And oh, your mom also made one for me! Say my thanks to her."  
  
"Yeah sure," Sakura smiled. "That's my mom!"  
  
"So who are you gonna go with at the prom night?" Tomoyo asked. The boys didn't bother to join their conversation but they were aware of what they were talking about.  
  
"I don't know," replied Sakura. "No one asked me yet."  
  
~* Li's mansion *~  
  
"Shaoran!!!!!" called Meilin, knocking on Shaoran's door. "Haiyakuuu!!!"  
  
Shaoran agreed to go with her at the mall to buy a dress for the prom night. She had been so eager for him to hurry up but it was so early and it was so hot! He had just been outside skate boarding to buy a CD. He didn't bother to use the car because he thought the wind would blow but it didn't.  
  
"Yeah coming!!!!!!" shouted Shaoran. He went out wearing a loose pants and loose shirt.  
  
"What took you so long??" asked Meilin, annoyed.  
  
"Nothing," said Shaoran, irritated. "Can we just go now?"  
  
They got in the car and Wei drove them to the mall. Meilin quickly got off as soon as Wei parked the car. Shaoran sighed and followed his cousin to different boutiques.  
  
~* Tomoyo's place *~  
  
The whole gang was so bored now and they couldn't go outside with the sun so high. Even with the air conditioner on, they still sweat.  
  
"Dammit!" grumbled Malfoy. "It's so hot!"  
  
"Can we go somewhere?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Why don't we go to the mall?" suggested Alex.  
  
"Sure, nice idea," agreed Tomoyo. "I'll buy something for our prom."  
  
"Are we all in?" asked Alex. All of them nodded and set off to the mall using Tomoyo's limo.  
  
~* Mall *~  
  
Shaoran sat on the chair, waiting for Meilin go out of the dressing room. She had picked up a dark purple tube silk dress that had a long sleet 'til her thigh. He sighed as she opened the door. He looked at her and with that dress, it really showed her curved body.  
  
"What do you think?" she asked turning around 360º.  
  
"It suits you but." he said looking at her closely. "Purple doesn't suit you. Try a red one."  
  
Again, she picked a dress. She picked a dress for the fifth time now since Shaoran didn't like what she was choosing but he wasn't helping her choose. She roamed around the boutique but couldn't find a red dress that looks nice so they went to another boutique.  
  
~* Somewhere at the same mall *~  
  
Sakura and the others walked side by side, looking for something to buy. "Can we just eat something?" asked Dan.  
  
"Yeah sure," agreed Sakura quickly. She hadn't eaten her lunch yet. They went to a restaurant and the waiter found them seats.  
  
~* Dynasty Chinese Restaurant *~  
  
Sakura's gang ordered their lunch and they ate while they talked. They really enjoyed having group dinners and they were really having fun. They talked about having an audition in New York.  
  
"Yeah right," said Dan. "Like we can sign up for that thing quickly you know."  
  
"Even our families are rich, they didn't have the power to sign us up for an audition," said Mike. "And oh, since they're busy."  
  
"And we can't do it by ourselves since we're toooooooo young for that," said Malfoy.  
  
"We'll think of a way," said Sakura who was eager to go to New York. Her father was working there and she wished to see him proud of her. But Mike and Malfoy got a point. They were too young but she knew they could all do it.  
  
~* Between Meilin and Shaoran *~  
  
They still couldn't find a dress for Meilin and he was getting hungry. "Meilin, aren't you done yet?" he asked.  
  
"Not yet," said Meilin.  
  
"I'm hungry," he complained. "Can we just eat first?"  
  
"Yeah sure," she agreed, hearing her tummy grumble. They entered a Chinese restaurant and the waiter found them seats. On the next table was Sakura's gang.  
  
~* Sakura's gang *~  
  
"Malfoy, did you bring your laptop with you?" said Sakura, finishing her meal.  
  
"Yes, it's on Tomoyo's car," Malfoy replied.  
  
"Can you ask your driver to bring it here, please?" said Sakura to Tomoyo.  
  
"Sure," replied Tomoyo and called her driver. Minutes later her driver came bringing the laptop.  
  
"What are you going to do by the way?" asked Alex.  
  
"I gotta check my mails," answered Sakura signing in with her account. "My mom told me that she'll email the picture of my prom dress. I want to see it."  
  
"It's so kawaii Sakura!!!!!" exclaimed Tomoyo who had seen it. "It's in my room and oh, there are three dresses there. Your mom wrote that the purple one is mine and the pink and the red one are yours. "  
  
"Nice..." said Mike. "Lucky you gurls. I still hadn't had a suit for that damn prom. I didn't even have a date yet."  
  
"You'll find someone for sure you know," said Alex.  
  
"What about you? Whom will you date, Alex?" asked Dan.  
  
"I don't know but I want this pretty young lady over here," he pointed Sakura who wasn't listening to them. She was so into the laptop.  
  
They teased Sakura then she looked up. "What?" she asked, confused. Alex was blushing and she smiled seeing him red.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Alex asked, annoyed with her smile.  
  
"Nothing," she shook her head and continued smiling. "I just like it when you blush. You look like a tomato. WHy are you blushing anyways?"  
  
"He wants to be your date on the prom," said Mike.  
  
"Oh," she nodded, still had her smile and looked back on the laptop. Someone gasped and exclaimed 'kawaii' seeing the dress fully downloaded. It wasn't Sakura. But who?  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
A/n: I'm sure you guys had the idea who the hell it is. Well, that's the second chapter. Not many thing about it, i know. Chapter 3 will be coming right up. I don't want you to keep waiting. Can you click that go button and send me a review please?????????? Please???????????????? 


	3. Love at First Sight?

A/n: Thanks for the peeps who reviewed! I hope you'll keep reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you sooooooo much!!!!!!!!! Anyways, on with the next chapter now.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

~* Flashback *~

"He wants to be your date on the prom," said Mike. 

"Oh," she nodded, still had her smile and looked back on the laptop. Someone gasped and exclaimed 'kawaii' seeing the dress fully downloaded. It wasn't Sakura. But who? 

 ~* End of Flashback *~  
  


Chapter 3: Love at First Sight???

It was the gurl on the other table. She had ruby eyes and black long hair.

Malfoy stared at her and couldn't take his eyes from her. Sakura looked at the gurl and smiled at her. The gurl was with a guy. '_He looks familiar_,' Sakura thought.

The gurl stood up and walked towards her. "I'm Li Meilin," she let out a hand and Sakura shook it.

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura," she replied. "And these are my friends: Tomoyo, Alex, Mike, Daniel and Malfoy."

The others shook Meilin's hand except for Malfoy who was staring at her. Dan slapped his back and he came back to himself. They all laughed at him while he blushed taking Meilin's hand.

"Nice meeting all of you," Meilin said. "I really like that dress shown on your laptop. Which website is that? I'm really having difficulty finding a dress for a special occasion."

"My mom made it for me," Sakura said kindly. "Well, if you want, you can have it since I still have another one."

"You serious?" Meilin asked, shocked. 

"Yeah, very serious," said Sakura nodding.

"Hey Xiao," Meilin said to the guy with her. "What do you think of that dress?"

Sakura moved aside and showed the guy the picture of the dress. It was a long pale red dress. It was a strapless dress and it was backless and had sleet up to her thigh. "It looks nice but you should try it on first," said the guy. His voice was cold and bold.

"Hai," said Meilin. "Sakura, thank you very much. How much should I pay you?"

"I'll ask my mom first," said Sakura. "It's her design, not mine."

"Oh ok," said Meilin.

"So you coming with us?" asked Tomoyo.

"She's coming with us?" said Malfoy.

"Yes," they all said and stood up. 

"She had to try on the dress," said Dan.

"So you finish your meal?" asked Alex.

"Yeah," replied Meilin. "Come on Xiao."

"But I want to stay for dessert," he said, stubbornly.

"Fine, then stay here," she said. "I'm going with them using YOUR car."

The guy stood up, annoyed and followed them to the car parking. Shaoran didn't want Meilin to use his car because when she did last time, she almost had a car crash. She didn't want to have a driver or neither did he that's why they didn't get any.

Shaoran and Meilin got in their own car and Sakura's gang got in Tomoyo's limo. Shoran's car followed Tomoyo's limo and realized that she was a Daidouji when they arrived at her house. 

Sakura's gang got off and so as Meilin and Shaoran. A maid opened the main door for them to enter. Tomoyo led her two guests to the living room and the maids gave them orange juice each. 

"The dress is up in my room," said Tomoyo to Meilin. "Would you like to try it on there?"

"Yes," said Meilin standing up and followed Tomoyo upstairs. 

"But Mei!!!" protested Shaoran following them.

"What?" she asked. 

"I'm coming with you," Shaoran said.

"Fine."

Tomoyo led them to her room. It was a huge room, had lavender wallpaper and had morning dew scent. Tomoyo let them sit down while she got the dress. Later on, Sakura came and joined Meilin. 

"So why are you looking for a dress?" asked Sakura.

"For our JS prom," replied Meilin.

"Oh," said Sakura. "We, too, are having our prom this month. Which school are you in?"

"Tomoeda University," Meilin answered. "I'm a senior and so is my cousin here."

"Your cousin?" asked Sakura. 

"Oh yeah. You haven't met him yet. He's Li Shaoran, my cousin."

Shaoran looked up at Sakura and met her dazzling emerald eyes. He had this feeling when she smiled and when he shook her hand. "Hi Li," she said. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura. You can call me Sakura."

"You're the gurl I bumped this morning!" he almost shouted.

"That's why you look familiar!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"You guys know each other?" asked Meilin, curious.

"Yeah, I spoiled her chocolate this morning," said Shaoran. Meilin had never seen her cousin stare at someone like what he was doing now to Sakura. 

"Never mind that," Sakura said. "What a coincidence! I go to Tomoeda University too!! I'm a junior there. I've been there for almost three years and I don't know any of you guys."

"I don't know you either," Meilin said. "I don't remember seeing you there, in fairness."

"Well, it's always been the six of us," explained Sakura. "We all had the same clubs and same schedule and all the same!"

"Oh, which clubs are you all in?" Shaoran asked.

"Sports and Singing Club," Sakura answered.

"Which game in Sports?"

"Tomoyo and I are in volleyball, soccer and cheerleading club while the boys are in the soccer, basketball and volleyball club too."

"Hey, I'm in the same clubs like them!" said Shaoran.

Tomoyo came with three boxes. "Here you go," she said, giving a box to Meilin. "You can try it in my dressing room." She led Meilin to her dressing room and left Shaoran and Sakura alone.

Shaoran couldn't keep his eyes from Sakura. She had the best emerald eyes he had ever seen! And she had the sweetest voice he had ever heard. 

"So someone will take you out on our prom night?" Shaoran asked.

"I don't know," Sakura replied. "But someone had asked me."

"You agreed?"

"I haven't made up my mind yet," she said simply.

He wanted to ask her, too but she might think it was weird since they only just met. _'How can I be so stupid not to notice her beauty for three years!!!_' he shouted on his mind.

Later on, Meilin came to them with Tomoyo, wearing the pale red dress. It was so long for her that the skirt was below her toes.

"What do you think Xiao?" Meilin asked.

"It looks nice on you but the length..." Tomoyo broke him off.

"I can fix it for her," she said. "I'll do something about it that will really look nice on your beautiful cousin."

"Thank you," said Meilin. "I got to change now. This thing is heavy."

"Yeah sure," said Tomoyo. "You want me to go with you?"

"No, never mind." Meilin headed to Tomoyo's dressing room and left them there.

"Maybe my dress is big for me too," said Sakura worried.

"Try it later then if it's big for you, I'll fix it too," offered Tomoyo.

"Thank you! You're the best!" Sakura hugged her best friend and the gang came inside.

"Hey you gurls!" greeted Mike. "What's up?"

"Did she like the dress?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes and she is just changing her clothes," Sakura said, sitting down beside Alex.

"You guys busy tonight?" asked Shaoran. 

"No," replied Mike. "Why?"

"It's my best friend's birthday tonight," Shaoran said. "If you don't mind, can you join the party? Me and my cousin really owe you one."

The gang looked at each other and Alex spoke up. "Sure why not?" he said. "Where will it be?"

"Li's mansion," he answered. "We'll be waiting for you by 8 in the evening."

Meilin joined them and got the idea of what they were talking about. "You invited them to Eriol's birthday?"

"Well yeah," Shaoran said. 

"That will be great!" exclaimed Meilin. "It's actually a surprise party for him. We're acting like we don't know it's his birthday and it will be a great shock for him for sure." She told the gang.

They all nodded. "Is it a formal party?" asked Dan.

"Naah... Nothing will be formal about it," said Meilin imagining what would be Eriol's reaction later on.

After exchanging some talks, Shaoran and Meilin needed to go by a phone call from Takashi wanting them back to the mansion to prepare the party for Eriol.

"We gotta go now," Shaoran said. "See yah all later then."

"Yeah, thanks for the dress again, Sakura," Meilin said. "Nice meeting all of you again." She shook hands with the whole gang again, not noticing Malfoy blush when he held her hand.

"Bye!" they said as they watched them drove off.

~* Tomoyo's mansion *~

They went to the music room and sat down, sighing. "I didn't know any Li's in our university," said Dan.

"Yeah, I have no idea about them," Mike added.

"They are Li's," said Alex. "That means they are famous."

"Li is on your clubs you know," Sakura told the guys.

"Oh," said Malfoy. "OOOOOOOOOOH!!!! Yeah, I remember him!!!!!!"

"YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!" Alex agreed. "He's the guy whom the girls are showing off or whom the girls are cheering whenever we're practicing."

"Not all the girls, aight?" said Sakura.

"Yeah we all know you're cheering Alex whenever you watch our practice," Mike teased.

"Whatever," she said blushing.

~* Li's car *~  
  


"What an adorable creature," Shaoran mumbled while driving back home.

"You saying something, cousin?" Meilin asked. "Who's an adorable creature?"

Shaoran came back to himself, hearing Meilin's curious voice. "No one."

"Oh cmon, Xiao! You like her, don't you?"

"Who?"

"Sakura!"

"I just met her! How will I like her that easy?"

"Well, there's something called as love at first sight, you know."

"Whatever..." he ended. As he drove back home, he kept thinking of Sakura. He didn't know what's gotten into him; he couldn't stop thinking of her. Maybe Meilin's right. '_Love at first sight_,' he thought sighing. He was so excited seeing Sakura later that night and seeing her again everyday. He went to the same school as his and he just seen her today! '_Dumb_.'

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

A/n: That's Chapter 3! Heheehhehe.. i decided to post it right away. Hehehehe... anyways, Chapter 4 will also be coming right up! Will yah click that go button there and send me a review!?!!?!?!! Plz?!??????????????? Tell me wat you think about it..... plz????????????????


	4. Eriol's party

A/n: Hey you all! Thanks for reviewing! With those less reviews, I still appreciate it!! Yay! You guys are the best. I'll try to make chapters longer if I can think of a way of how. Well, anyways, hope you like this one! ;) Keep reviewing!! 

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Chapter 4: Eriol's party

Sakura and the gang were preparing for Eriol's birthday. Dammit! They were so late now. They had been to the mall again. The gurls accompanied the boys to buy a suit for the prom. Their moms ordered them to buy now since the prom is after two weeks now. 

All of them were worrying for their dates. Well, for sure when they came back to school, the gurls would be asked by many boys. And the boys would like someone to bring for that prom. Alex wanted Sakura so badly to be his date but he wasn't sure if she would agree. And he really felt so pissed of Shaoran; it seemed that Shaoran had a thing for her. 

Alex noticed that Shaoran couldn't take his eyes from her and he smiled too much whenever he was talking to Sakura. Also, it seemed that he was taking in every word Sakura said. He wouldn't allow that Li get Sakura away from him. 

Sakura and Tomoyo chose the suits for the boys and the boys were so happy they had them. They got back to the house by 7:45 and now they were still dressing up for Eriol's party. They were all in Tomoyo's place and luckily, they had clothes there and they had bought something too from the mall. 

Sakura wore a cute pink sleeveless top and low-waist loose pants. With that outfit, her top showed her tiny waist. Tomoyo wore a same purple sleeveless top and violet loose pants. Both of them didn't tie up their hair and they really look completely beautiful. They went down and found the boys waiting for them. 

The boys were all wearing loose shirts and elephant pants. (A/n: Well, that's our term for that pants. I don't know how to explain it but that pants are really 'in' nowadays ^_^). They quickly got in Tomoyo's limo and set off to Li's residence.

~* Li's mansion *~  
  


Shaoran and the others were all ready for Eriol's surprise party. The only missing are he and Sakura's gang. Eriol still hadn't come back from his cousin's place. (A/n: I made Nakuru his cousin here.) Nakuru knew about his surprise party so she wouldn't spoil everything up. 

Shaoran was beginning to worry because Sakura's gang might not make it. He wanted to see her again even he would be seeing her everyday now in school. Stopping his worries, Sakura's gang entered the room. Meilin and Shaoran came to them and greeted them.

"Hey what's up?" Meilin said. 

"I'm glad you can make it," Shaoran said.

"Sorry we're late," said Dan.

"That's ok," Meilin assured them. "Well, the birthday celebrant isn't here yet."

Suddenly, Takashi came running towards them, panting. "Eriol's on his way," he said between breaths. 

Shaoran clapped his hands getting everyone's attention. "Our birthday celebrant is on his way. Everybody!!!! Get into your places."

The guests weren't that many. Some went to the light's room; some went to the main light's switches; some went to the main speaker's switches. All had their places except for Shaoran, Meilin and Sakura's gang. 

"Xiao!!" called Aki making Shaoran turn around. "Who would be up on stage if I'll be here in the speaker's switched and Takashi would be in the light's section and both of you would open the door?!?"

Shaoran looked around who could be up on stage to play something then out of the blue… "We can be up there," Tomoyo volunteered. 

"You guys can play musical instruments?" Meilin asked.

"Yeah," said Mike. "We can play for the birthday celebrant the whole night if you want."

"Thank you," said Meilin. Sakura's gang left their bags in the backstage and went up stage. 

They all went to their positions. Sakura gripped on the bass when all the lights were turned off. She was scared of darkness. With her surprise, someone whispered '_it's ok'_ from her back.

'_Alex_,' she whispered back. '_But I'm scared._'

'_It'll be fine_.' With that moment, all lights were turned on as a purple-haired guy entered the room. Everybody cheered a 'happy birthday' and Eriol was so in shock with Nakuru smiling behind him. He thanked his friends and looked at the stage to see who was singing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As soon as the guy entered and Tomoyo had the sight of him, instead of singing of a birthday song, she sang a different song and the whole gang had to keep up with her. 

_It's gonna be me baby…  It's gonna be good baby…._

Eriol stared at the gurl whom had the best night sky colored hair. She had a magnificent voice and he was awestruck while watching her.

_Time I have been patient for so long… How can I pretend to be so strong? Who can I choose baby? Feeling its true baby If I'm asking you to hold me tight then it's gonna be all night._

Eriol went to Shaoran. "Who are they?" he asked.

"Sakura is the bassist, Dan is the drummer, Mike is the DJ, Alex is the guitarist, Malfoy is the one with the keyboards and Tomoyo is the one singing," Shaoran answered. "We met them this morning. Sakura gave Meilin a dress for the prom and I spoiled her chocolate so we owe them but they're up there, doing a favor again for us. They go in our school too."

_It's gonna be Love… It's gonna be great… It's gonna be more then I can take… It's gonna be free… It's gonna be real… It's gonna change everything I feel… It's gonna be sad… It's gonna be true… It's gonna be me baby… It's gonna be you baby…. It's gonna be...Its gonna be Love…. _

'_Same school?"_ Eriol said, shocked. "You're kidding!! If they are in our school, too, then I would have noticed that Tomoyo's astounding beauty!"

"Love at first sight man!" said Shaoran. "I didn't know they go to Tomoeda University not until this morning. Don't you think Sakura is cute?"

"You can have her man!" said Eriol slapping Shaoran's back. "But don't you dare lay your hands on Tomoyo. She's mine."

"Yeah right," said Shaoran, smiling. "Like as if she's gonna fall for you."

Eriol ignored him and listened to Tomoyo's song.

_Time cannot rest our love to be fool. How can you pretend to be so cruel?  
Maybe it's me baby… Maybe it's you baby_

_Maybe it's everything we've been dreaming of… We waited long enough…._

_It's gonna be Love… It's gonna be great… It's gonna be more then I can take… It's gonna be free… It's gonna be real… It's gonna change everything I feel… It's gonna be sad… It's gonna be true… It's gonna be me baby… It's gonna be you baby…. It's gonna be...Its gonna be Love…. _

"They rock!" commented Meilin to Nakuru.

"Yeah," said Nakuru not looking at Meilin but at Shaoran. She was looking where Shaoran was looking. She was aware of Shaoran's cold moods and his frowns but he was smiling. "Hey, look at your cousin."

Meilin looked at Shaoran and noticed that he was looking at Sakura. "He's looking at Sakura, the bassist, up there," Meilin said. "We met her this morning and she gave me a dress for the prom. Her whole gang is nice. Shaoran really can't take his eyes off from her you know and he ain't admitting that he likes her."

"He won't admit it now but sooner or later he will, for sure," Nakuru said.

_It's gonna be love…_ She looked at the audience and they all applauded. "Happy birthday, Eriol-kun!" she said over the mic.

The whole gang went downstage and everybody praised them. Meilin happily went to them with Nakuru behind her. She introduced Nakuru to the gang and they all shook hands. Meilin called Eriol and he came to them, feeling shy in front of Tomoyo.

"Eriol, this is Sakura, Malfoy, Mike, Alex, Dan and Tomoyo," said Meilin. "Everybody, this is Eriol." Eriol shook their hands and as he held Tomoyo's hand, he felt like not letting it go. Meilin broke him off by 'ahem'.

"You guys are great!" Nakuru said.

"Thank you," the gang answered.

"But wasn't it suppose to be a birthday song for me?" Eriol joked. "Just kidding. I like your song."

"Well, we're about to play a birthday song but somebody **_out there_** sang something else," said Dan loudly, allowing Tomoyo to hear it.

"He's right that's why we have just to come along with _HER_," Mike added.

"I wonder who this _HER_ is," Sakura said, putting her arm around Tomoyo's shoulders. "Do you know who she is, Tomoyo?"

"Fine, fine," said Tomoyo, blushing. "It's me aight? That thing slipped from my mind. I forgot this is a birthday party. I'm sorry ok?" She said to Eriol.

"That's ok," Eriol said. "I like your song anyways. And besides, I'm already 18, I don't need a birthday song." He grinned and excused himself as Shaoran called him.

~* Between Eriol and Shaoran *~  
  


"Hey, you prepared for a song number?" Shaoran asked.

"Why?"

"Nothing, I just want to impress Sakura and I can't do it by myself," said Shaoran.

"Tell me, why do you want to impress Sakura?" came Meilin's voice.

Shaoran jumped seeing Meilin there. "I don't know. That thing just came in my mind. Will you help me?"

"Sure! Just for you my cousin!" said Meilin happily and went up stage.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nakuru led Sakura's gang to a table and they settled there while watching Meilin, Eriol and Shaoran on stage. They weren't starting yet. They were calling two guys to go up stage and later on, the two guys went up to stage and they began playing.

Sakura watched Shaoran hit the drums and she had to admit that he really is good. She was sitting with Alex who was staring at her without her knowing.

Shaoran: _I woke up in a dream today to the cold of the static and put my cold feet on the floor. Forgot all about yesterday remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore. A little taste of hypocrisy and I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react. Even though you're so close to me, you're still so distant and I can't bring you back._

Eriol_: It's true, the way I feel was promised by your face. The sound of your voice painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me, I'm with you_.

"They are cool," said Sakura to Tomoyo. But Tomoyo wasn't listening to her. Sakura looked at where Tomoyo was looking and she realized it was Eriol.

Sakura sighed '_fine_' and put her back on her chair. "What is it?" Alex asked her.

"Tomoyo is staring at Eriol," Sakura said softly. "She's not even listening to me. Look at her."

Alex looked at her and found out that Sakura was right. She was staring at Eriol. He just smiled and felt happy for himself since Sakura wasn't staring at Shaoran like Tomoyo was doing with Eriol.

_You, now I see, keeping everything inside…. You, now I see, even when I close my eyes._

Tomoyo wasn't the only one who wasn't on earth at that time. Malfoy was also unaware of his surroundings. Dan kept talking to him, realizing he wasn't listening but staring at Meilin upstage.

_I hit you and you hit me back. We fall to the floor. The rest of the day stands still. Fine line between this and that. When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real. Now I'm trapped in this memory and I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react. Even though you're close to me. You're still so distant and I can't bring you back._

_It's true, the way I feel was promised by your face. The sound of your voice painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me, I'm with you._

_You, now I see, keeping everything inside…. You, now I see, even when I close my eyes._

_No…. No matter how far we've come… I can't wait to see tomorrow with you…_

The audience applauded and Shaoran's gang went down stage. Sakura wooed among the audience making Tomoyo AND Malfoy come back to themselves. Tomoyo and Malfoy both blushed at the same time and the gang just laughed at them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dances came afterwards. Nakuru was the music coordinator of the night playing dance songs. The guests danced with their partners in the dance floor. Shaoran was dying to ask Sakura for a dance but when he had the guts to ask her, he saw her dancing with Alex.

'_Maybe he's her boyfriend_,' he thought but that thought really broke him into two.

It was a slow dance and Alex held Sakura closely. "So you going out with me on our prom night?" he asked her.

"I'll think about it," she replied. "Don't you think Shaoran's band is cool?"

"Yeah they're great," he said simply not wanting to hold the topic but Sakura continued it.

"They are really great singers and it's such a coincidence they go to the same school like us and we didn't even know them," Sakura said, cheerfully.

"Yeah, what a coincidence," said Alex, sighing. 

They danced two more songs and sat down, as dinner would be served. The meal was delicious and after everybody finished eating, Shaoran went upstage.

"Hey everybody, I would like you all to meet our new guests," he said pointing at Sakura's gang. "They were the ones who sang as Eriol entered. I like you all to meet Dan, Malfoy, Mike, Alex, Tomoyo and Sakura." Each of the gang stood up as their names were called and waved at the other guests. "I hope you are all enjoying this party and I shall say… let the party continues!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The whole gang decided to go to the bar and get something to drink. Shaoran's gang was also there. Sakura ordered a glass of vodka and the others ordered beer. The vodka really felt hot over her body and as she was ordering her third glass, her phone rang. It was now 11 in the evening and of course, it was Touya calling.

"What?" she answered loudly.

"Where are you?" Touya asked.

"I'm here on a party in Li's mansion," she answered annoyed hearing her brother's voice.

"Yeah right," said Touya unable to believe what she was saying. "And since when did you meet the Li's?

"Since this morning," she answered. "I'll be home by 3 or something or I'll be staying up in Tomoyo's place." She winked at her gang and they winked back.

"Whatever," Touya said, giving up (again). "Do whatever you want. If you have plans to go back here, I'm sorry to say that I can't leave you breakfast tomorrow again since my work is early in the morning."

"Fine for me," Sakura said. "Ok, good night now. Sweet dreams!"

"Bye!" Then she hung up. Sakura smiled at Shaoran's gang as they heard her talk to her brother that way. 

"It's my brother always wanting me to go back home early," she explained simply.

"Oh, you have a brother?" said Aki. "How old is he?"

"Twenty three," she answered. 

"Oh I see," replied Aki.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They were all drunk by one in the morning. Sakura had many glasses of vodka now and the others had many bottles of beer. Since Shaoran was so drunk, he had the guts to ask Sakura for a dance. Sakura agreed and left Alex burning with anger.

"It's just a dance," said Dan, who was still aware even he was so drunk of Alex's anger.

~* Dance floor *~

The song was a slow dance and Shaoran and Sakura held each other very close. Shaoran was taking in her fresh blossom scent and touched her soft hair with his hand. 

"You guys rock you know," said Sakura.

"Thanks," he replied. "You sing great and you are pretty."

"How can you say so?" she asked wisely.

"Well, I don't know," Shaoran shrugged. "All I know is I want to kiss you right now." '_What did I just say_?' he thought. And the other side of his mind answered him, '_you told Sakura you want to kiss her_.' '_Damn!_'

"Oh really?" Sakura said sarcastically. She didn't believe anything he was saying or maybe she was just drunk not to pay attention of him. "As if you can do that."

"Oh yes I can!" he said proudly, leaned down and kissed her. She closed her own eyes and kissed him back. She had no idea what she was doing! Her mind is spinning with Shaoran's lips over hers and deep inside her, she didn't want to break off. 

~* Bar *~

Alex was staring at Shaoran and Sakura. He saw them talking then on a split of second, Shaoran kissed her and she kissed him back. He couldn't take what he was seeing. He didn't dare attack Shaoran so he ordered loads of vodka.

He drunk the vodka continuously and the others couldn't do anything about it. He kept drinking and drinking as he watched the two kissing passionately. "Hey man!" said Mike. "You had had enough. Stop it!"

"I don't want to!" Alex growled. "Get lost!" He pushed Mike back and Mike banged on the table causing a lot of noise. Dan tried to stop him too but he pushed him too. 

Sakura broke off the kiss by hearing the noise around them. She looked back at her gang and saw Alex attacking everyone who came near him. She quickly ran towards the bar and was followed by Shaoran. 

"What's his problem?" Sakura asked Malfoy helping him stand up. 

"He drunk to much vodka, you know," he answered. "Maybe two dozens of glasses continuously within one minute! And when we tried to stop him, he attacked us."

Sakura came towards to Alex who was drinking another glass of vodka but when she came nearer, she realized it wasn't vodka he was drinking; it was cognac liquor. She called out his name and smiled at him. "Hey Lex," she said. "How many glasses have you drunk already?"

"Maybe forty or so," he replied. "Why are you asking?"

"Nothing, I'm just worried about you," she said trying to calm him down. "We all are that's why we want you to stop drinking now."

"Yeah sure," he said, putting his glass down. "Just for you, my lady."

"Thank you," she said softly and kissed him on the cheek. '_Gesture of friends, no big deal about it_,' Shaoran kept telling himself as he saw her kissing Alex ON THE CHEEK.

'_Why am I so soft towards her?_' Alex told his mind. '_And what is it about her that made me give up about something?_' He didn't know the answer for that but there was one thing he knew; '_I'm madly in love with her and I don't care if she likes me or not as long as she's happy.._.'

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

A/n: That's Chapter 4!!! Hope you like it!!!! I tried my very best to put something about Eriol and Tomoyo romance because I'm also a good fan of that couple ^_~. Well, anyways, will yah be so kind to send me a review?? Plz??????? Just tell me if you like it or not and oh, the next chappie will be their prom. So click dat go button and tell me wat you talk about it! Plz?!!!!!!!!!!!!??!?!!??!?!


	5. Prom Night

A/n: Hey everybody!!! What's up? I'm trying my best here to update for all of you guys! Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them so much!!!! You don't know how happy am I when I receive a review from all of you! Thank you so much! Well anyways, hope you like this chapter. Yes this is their prom aight?  Help yourselves with it.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Chapter 5: Prom Night

Alex had finally calmed and apologized to Mike and Malfoy since he attacked them. Then, afterwards, everything came back to normal. Syaoran was still staring at Sakura after giving that kiss. He wanted to bring it up to her but didn't dare to do it. 

Alex was with Sakura now and she was kinda keeping an eye on him. She knew how Alex act whenever he was high and she didn't want him to act that way most of all, in Li's mansion. Sakura had another dozen of glasses of vodka and that surprised Syaoran's gang. 

They didn't know that Sakura was so alcoholic. "Hey, Sakura," Meilin said. "Aren't you getting fed up with vodka?"

"Naah," said Sakura. She ain't hiccupping or anything, aight? "It tastes good and besides, this is my favorite."

She didn't seem to be drunk and all because her voice was still sweet and her eyes weren't red yet. Alex asked her for a dance and she agreed. In the dance floor, Alex was so close to Sakura as if he was protecting her from something…. or for someone? 

"So I just saw you kiss Syaoran," Alex said out of the blue. "Does that mean anything?"

"What is it to you?" Sakura said jokingly. She was the youngest in the gang and she was so aware of the gang's protectiveness. 

"What is it to me? Are you kidding? It means a lot to me because you just kissed someone you hardly know!" Alex said, almost shouting.

"Fine," Sakura sighed. "I didn't know he would actually do it. He told me I'm pretty and when I asked him how he could say so, he told me he didn't know and he was like… All I know is that I want to kiss right now. Then I kinda didn't believe anything that he said but he leaned down and kissed me then worst part of it, I kissed him back."

"Yeah right whatever," Alex said. "So you like him?"

"I don't know," Sakura said. "You know what? We're kinda weird. Both of us."

"Why?"

"We both know we're so drunk but still we ARE talking about that kiss. And for sure, we won't remember any of it when we wake up later for school."

"Damn! We have school tomorrow!" Alex gently grabbed Sakura's wrist and went back to the gang. "We gotta go now," he said to Meilin.

"So soon?" she said, disappointed.

"We have school tomorrow," Alex explained.

"Oh yeah!" Meilin said and started panicking too. "Xiao!!!!" she called and Syaoran went to them. 

"What?" Syaoran asked, he was so drunk too. 

"We're going now," Sakura said.

"Oh ok," Syaoran said simply but deep inside of him, he didn't want her to go. 

"Hey! Why don't you all stay here for the night?" suggested Eriol.

"But…" came Sakura's voice. Touya would surely be angry with her because he knew that she would be staying in Tomoyo's place. But she didn't care anyways.

"Oh cmon Sakura," Meilin said. "We have so many extra rooms and I have uniforms for the two of you and the guys could borrow the gang's uniforms."

"Ok, all right," Sakura nodded. 

Meilin jumped with joy and Syaoran could have jumped with her since Sakura was staying for the night but he was aware that Alex was glaring at him coldly. They left the room and Meilin led Tomoyo and Sakura to their rooms while Eriol and Syaoran led Malfoy, Mike, Alex and Dan to their rooms. When Meilin opened the door to their room, Sakura and Tomoyo both fell on their beds.

Meilin laughed at them as she saw how tired they were. "There are some nightgowns and pajamas in the closet," Meilin said, pointing at a huge closet. "A maid will just bring your uniforms early in the morning. When will be your first class tomorrow?"

"9 o' clock," Sakura mumbled. She was so drowsy now. 

"Good, then we can leave altogether," Meilin said. "Our class starts at the same time. We're leaving by 8:50 and you can your breakfast anytime. Just go to the dining room ok?"

"Ok," Tomoyo and Sakura said in unison.

"Good night, gurls," Meilin said waking out of the room. (A/n: Syaoran told the guys the same things Meilin said to Sakura and Tomoyo. ^_~)

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Sakura changed into a pale green nightgown quickly and slept. Tomoyo changed into fuchsia pajamas and slept too. They both woke up at the same time; 7:30 in the morning. Tomoyo was the first one who took a bath while Sakura set off to the dining room to take breakfast with her nightgown. 

~* Dining Room *~

Sakura was still sleepy when she joined the others to have breakfast. Alex, Dan, Syaoran and Meilin were there. She greeted them a sweet _'hello'_ and began taking few pieces of bacon and a sandwich filled with chicken spread. Syaoran watched Sakura as she took cute small bites on the sandwich. 

Before he noticed, she was finished with it and didn't bother to take another plate. She had eaten less and everyone wondered the same thing.

"Are you on a diet?" they all said together. 

Sakura laughed at them as they asked the same question. "Sort of," she answered softly. "Why are you asking?"

"Why are you on a diet, sweetheart?" Meilin asked.

"I just feel like doing it and besides I don't want to be fat."

"But you're so slim now, what's the diet for?" came Alex's voice.

"Nothing, I just don't feel like eating."

"Are you worried that your prom dress won't fit in you after two weeks?" asked Dan.

With that, Sakura laughed and shook her head as a '_no_'. "So any further questions?" she asked.

"None," they all said. Sakura excused herself and went out of the dining room, still had the smile on her face. She met Tomoyo coming out of the room and greeted her then took a bath. 

After taking a bath, she found Tomoyo with her uniform and she found hers on the bed. She wore it and she was so happy that its size was the same size as her own. 

"Hey, what about our shoes?" Sakura asked Tomoyo while combing her auburn hair.

"In the closet," Tomoyo answered. "There are also socks there."

"And what about our things for school?" Sakura said.

"It's on the living room," Tomoyo said smiling. "Don't worry too much about it aight? My bodyguards got it from our homes and brought it all here."

"Oh ok," Sakura said nodding. When they were fully dressed, they went down and found the others waiting only for the two of them. They all got in Li's limo with their school bags and set off for school. Syaoran's gang ain't really using the limo to go to school but since they were many this day, they had to.

~* School *~

Everybody gasped as they saw Sakura and Syaoran's gang getting off the same limo. The whole campus thought that if ever the two gangs faced each other, they would surely hate each other's guts but it was the other way around. They seemed pretty close to each other now and they loved each other's company. 

Meilin walked to her locker with Tomoyo and Sakura and they separated ways going to their first classes. During lunchtime, both the gangs took lunch together at the park. And whenever each of them saw each other on the hallways, they greeted each other cheerfully. (A/n: There are a lot of each others there, sorry).

Everyone in the campus was aware of the two gang's bonding. Also, they were aware of the love triangles!!!! ^_^

They could sense the intense aura of Syaoran and Alex fighting over Sakura by their exchange of cold stares. Also, they could feel Takashi and Malfoy's aura fighting over Meilin. But with the anger, they could feel love was in the air as well.

Eriol and Tomoyo made up a cute couple. They were so sweet with each other and they could see them blush whenever they were being teased. 

~* After one week *~  
  


The two gangs' bonding became strong. They all hangout together in malls and spent time together too. Sakura was so late to come home every evening and that really pisses Touya off. Yeah right, he really gave up bringing the real Sakura back. They hardly saw each other at all these days. He was working early in the morning and when he went back home, Sakura wasn't around.

Tomoyo was beginning to like Eriol and Eriol, on the other hand, couldn't find a way of how to ask her to the prom. Everybody in the gang was persuading him to do so and so he finally came up with something. He knew Tomoyo's schedule by Sakura of course so after their volleyball practice, Eriol waited for her outside the gym. 

"Hey Tomoyo," he greeted.

"Hey, aren't you suppose to have basketball practice?" she asked.

"I don't care about that," Eriol said, handing her a towel since she was sweating from her practice. "So you are going out with someone yet in our prom?"

"Nope," she said, drinking water from her bottle. "Many asked me but I hadn't made up my mind yet."

"Uuh, care going out with me?" he said, blushing.

Tomoyo was shocked but she wanted to come with him so she agreed and from the corner of her eyes, she saw Meilin and Sakura with her video cam! Tomoyo ignored them and kissed Eriol lightly on his cheek. '_I'm going to get you for that, Sakura-chan_,' Tomoyo told herself.

~* Two days before the prom *~  
  


Touya luckily had his day-off and luckily, too, he found Sakura in their house. He almost hugged her when he saw her again but she might think that he was over reacting. Sakura didn't bother to smile at him when she saw him and sat down on the dining table and had her breakfast. She was about to go to school and she was in her roller blades already.

"So you going to school now?" Touya asked stupidly.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sakura asked back.

"Yeah it's obvious all right?" Touya said, sitting down across from her. "My mom told me about your prom this month."

"Like you care," Sakura said, not looking at him now. She was so pissed of him whenever he was asking questions of how her life was going.

"Course I care," Touya said. "So whom are you going out with?"

"I don't know yet," Sakura said and stood up. "And besides, it's none of your bloody business. Goodbye."

Then she went outside the house without another word to him. Touya was left there, watching his baby sister go out with her icy heart. How the hell can he bring the real she back? He didn't want their parents to know about her worse attitude because he didn't want them to worry as much as he was worrying now.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+

Sakura wasn't in a good mood when she was on her way to school. The people were so aware of her bad mood since she wasn't smiling and she wasn't greeting them as she passed by with her roller blades. She didn't feel like talking to her own brother anymore since the day he blurted out that she was been drinking with strangers to her mom and dad. 

Well as a result, her parents would be sending her away from Japan after graduating high school. She hadn't had the chance to explain that she was been drinking with no strangers. Those strangers Touya was talking about were Dan and the others. He couldn't just recognize them since it was dark that time. Her gang didn't know any of this and she didn't want them to know yet. 

Touya wasn't telling their parents that she was still been drinking with her friends late at night because he happened to know how much his baby sister hated him now. Also, he didn't want things to get worse but he was trying to make it up to her; it was just that she didn't want to. 

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Sakura reached her school and found the whole gang waiting for her. They greeted her happily and she forced herself to smile in front of them. Her gang was so well aware that she was hiding something from that smile of hers and Tomoyo insisted to spill it out.

"Fine," Sakura said, closing her locker. "Many juniors and seniors are asking me to go out with them for that bloody prom and I don't know whom I'll go with!" She lied but her gang believed her somehow. (A/n: But that was the truth. I mean, any seniors and juniors are really asking her to go with them but that isn't the reason why she was in a bad mood. Gets?)

"You can go out with me," said Alex proudly.

"Whatever," Sakura said.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo said. "Prom is two days from now and you should decide now who will be your date!"

"Like as if I'm the only on here who don't have a date yet?" Sakura said looking at each of her gang's faces. All of them nodded and she blushed. "What the…? I'm the only one who don't have a date yet?" she hissed, not wanting others to hear her.

"I don't have a date either," said Alex. "I only asked you, you know."

Sakura felt touched with that and she asked the others who would be their dates. Malfoy would be dating Chiharu even he wanted to date Meilin instead; Dan would be going out with Rika; Mike would be dating Takashi's sister who was so hot and cute named Daphnie and Tomoyo, of course would be with Eriol.

"Oh ok. Now I get it," Sakura said. "I'll think about it, Alex. What about Syaoran's gang? All of them had dates already?"

"I don't know," Tomoyo said. "Better ask them. Here they are!" Tomoyo pointed towards Syaoran's gang and as soon as they came up to them, she hugged Eriol and kissed him softly.

"You all had dates already?" Sakura asked. 

"Yep except for our Syaoran here," Meilin said making Syaoran feel embarrassed. 

"Oooh, who would be your dates?

"I'll be dating Takashi here; Eriol will be with Tomoyo and Aki will be with Naoko," Meilin explained. 

"You asked someone lately to go with you man?" Dan asked.

"Nope, not a single person," Syaoran answered simply.

"That's strange," Sakura commented.

"Well, the girls ARE the ones asking him not him himself, you know," Aki said.

"Better find a girl now man!" Malfoy teased. 

"I will rather go alone there you know," Syaoran grinned as the other girls let out a sigh of disappointment hearing that.

~* Prom Night *~

~* Tomoyo's mansion *~

The gurls were all in Tomoyo's room, getting ready for the prom. Their escorts were all waiting for them downstairs. (A/n: Oh,Sakura is going with Alex and Shaoran won't be going with someone.) Their dresses really look great on them. Meilin had the pale red dress with a slit up to her thigh. Tomoyo cut some of the skirt since it was too long for her. Tomoyo also put some border at the end of the skirt making it look prettier. 

Sakura's dress was a pink silk one. It was almost like Meilin's but it wasn't backless. The backside was tied up with silk strings revealing the curves of her body. The skirt was in a wonderful flow and had a slit up to her knee. Tomoyo's dress was a lavender one with a shawl that hung around her arms; it was also strapless like Meilin and Sakura's and it was also backless; the slit was up to her knee. (A/n: I know the way I describe their dresses sucks. Forgive me for that.)

Tomoyo tied her hair up leaving some strands of her hair fall over her face. Sakura let her hair down while Meilin tied up her hair in two pigtails. They were all wearing the same chokers and bracelets, making them look so cute. They wore light make-up because they all hate it. When they were satisfied, they all went down and met their awaiting escorts.

Eriol couldn't take his eyes from Tomoyo's beauty same as Takashi with Meilin. Syaoran was so stunned with Sakura's beauty. He felt happy with Alex and hated himself for not having the guts to ask her. Now, he was not going with anyone and he might receive an award for it since nobody was expecting that.

They all drove off to the prom's venue; it was a hotel reception near their school. 

~* Reception *~  
  
The venue was filled up with juniors and seniors. All of them were settled in each table with their dates. Sakura and Syaoran's gang were of the same table since they asked for it. They were happily talking making Chiharu, Naoko, Rika and Daphnie feel 'in' among them. Dinner was later on served and they began to eat. 

Alex was so sweet with Sakura, making Syaoran so jealous. Syaoran quickly finished up his food and excused himself, not wanting to see them together anymore. When they all finished their food, they decided to dance. Alex danced with Sakura of course while the others dance with their dates.

In the middle of the song, Syaoran asked Alex if he could dance with Sakura and Alex dumbly agreed. Syaoran danced with Sakura, unaware that Sakura was nervous. '_No repeats of Eriol's party_,' she kept telling herself. She had to admit that he was so cute as well as Alex. But Syaoran's brown eyes really turned her on than Alex's blue ones. And there was something with Syaoran that seemed melting Sakura's frozen heart. She felt as if her back was growing wings whenever he touched her hand. 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Alex sat down on the bar and ordered something to drink. From there, he could see Sakura and Syaoran dancing sweetly together. He knew that Sakura was starting to fall for Syaoran and he didn't want to be the wall between them. Even Sakura ain't spending so much time with Syaoran, he could see in her eyes that she was always wondering where the hell he was and wished he was right here beside her. 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sakura and Syaoran was such a cute couple. They were both in silence throughout their two dances and both held each other closely.

"Why are you so quiet?" Sakura whispered to him.

Syaoran smiled at her. "Look, who's talking!"

"Well I have my reason to be quiet you know," Sakura pointed out.

"And what is that?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, I have nothing to say, simple as that," Sakura said. "What's your excuse?"

"Uuh, well, uum," he stammered. 

"Yes?"

"It's like... uuh, I wanna ask you something," Sakura nodded for him to continue. "Uuh, during Eriol's party…" She knew what was coming aight? "While we're dancing and we're both kinda drunk. I mean, we both were sooo drunk, uuh…"

"Yeah fine, I know what you mean," Sakura said, feeling shy. "What about it?"

"Well, I wanna ask you, do you mean it?" 

Sakura's mind was spinning. Does she mean it? She had to admit that she kissed him back purposely but does she mean it? She sighed and looked straight in his brown eyes. "I got three words to answer that question: I- don't- know."

Syaoran was about to laugh at how she said it but he knew this thing was serious. He remained silent waiting for a proper answer from her.

"I really don't know," Sakura said, feeling scared now. "Please don't look at me like that." She said making her hands became cold on his neck. He had that look when he was about to kiss her in Eriol's party.

"Look like what?" he smirked.

"Like that!" Sakura said. "And don't smirk at me!"

"Why not?" Syaoran teased. He liked seeing her trembling and feeling her hands shaking. 

"Just don't!" 

"Fine," Syaoran said and smiled at her. He took a breath and kissed her on the cheek quickly then led her back to the table. "What do you want for drink?"

"Vodka."

Syaoran nodded and went to the bar to get a glass of vodka for her. There he met Alex's cold and angry glare.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

A/n: So that's chappie 5! Hope you like it. It's kinda long so I have to stop it. Well anyways, S+S will be better off in the next chapters. I just need some inspiration you know. Hehehehhee.. It's 2 n the morning now and I had been typing this for 3 hours! I don't want to get some sleep now though. Hehehehe.. Need to type chappie 6. Will you be so kind to send me a review? Plz?????? Click dat go button and tell me wat do u think of it. if u think it sucks, u can tell me coz I know it is. 


	6. oz and riley

A/n: Hey you all! If this chappie would get weirder, I'm sorry for that since I'm not in a good mood today. MY OWN SHAORAN just pissed me off early this morning. Well, anyways, hope you'll still review this chappie. By the way, thanks to Mini Sweety and the rest of you guys for still reviewing this fic of mine! Thank you so much!!!! Love you all! 

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Chapter 6: oz and riley

Touya was alone at home… again. He was expecting that since tonight was Sakura's prom. She didn't even tell him who would be her date. He just hoped the guy who was with her right now was trustworthy and wouldn't do anything naughty to her. 

He sighed and had a glimpse of their family pictures pinned up on the wall. Sakura was just ten and Touya was seventeen. She was wearing her cheerleading uniform and Touya was carrying her in his arms. She was smiling cheerfully and Touya had his usual smirk in his face. Nadesico and Fujitaka were beside them holding each other arms. Touya smiled on the picture and wished his sister would be just like the same. 

Touya was been thinking that the reason why Sakura had changed was because their parents left for abroad to work and he, too was now old enough to have a night-time job. She had ran off with a rock band and even though he knew her band mates, he wanted the real she to be back. 

-= Prom reception =-

Syaoran came back to Sakura with her glass of vodka, not wanting to mention what had just been between him and Alex a while ago when he went on the bar. Sakura remained silent with him since she had no idea what to talk about. They were just acquaintance but she had kissed him already during Eriol's party and she didn't know what was that about.

She sighed when she finished her vodka though she tried her best not to finish it quickly. Syaoran noticed that her drink was finished so he asked her if she wanted more. "No thank you," she said replied. 

"Are you sure?" Syaoran said. He was about to ask her for a dance again but Alex came over. 

"Hey, Sakura," Alex greeted with a smile and Sakura smiled back. "Want to dance?"

"Sure, why not?" Sakura said then took his hand. "Catch yah later," she said to Syaoran.

They went to the dance floor and Syaoran watched their retreating backs with blank expression. He was not having fun and he knew that. He should have fun like what he did last year but something was preventing him to do so. He looked for Meilin and saw her laughing with Tomoyo and the others. Tomoyo brought her video cam along and he wondered if she always carries that with her. 

Syaoran was so bored; he looked around the place to dance with a pretty, hot girl but he found none. His eyes were stuck on the angel on the dance floor. He was staring at Sakura that he didn't know someone was recording his every move.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

It was now ten in the evening and the president of the senior batch came up stage. "Can I have your attention please?" she said over the mic making everyone look at her. "The night is almost at end…" She received disappointed sighs from the boys and girls. "So I will like to announce the prom king and queen of the night."

"Wo0o0o0o0o!!!" everyone cheered. There was a drum roll from the drummer on stage as the girls and boys were patiently waiting.

"But first, I would like to call last year's prom queen and king," the president said. She was a tall blonde girl wearing a simple, long dark blue dress.  "Uuh, Li Shoran and Kirisawa Kaoru, please come on stage to crown the new prom queen and king or to receive crowns again this year."

Sakura was shocked to hear Syaoran's name. She didn't know that he was the last year's prom king. The Kirisawa Kaoru wasn't that pretty, though, in her point of view. She had shiny black hair and a prickled face. She was wearing a yellow backless dress and the skirt had a slit up to her knees. The dress was pretty but it didn't look appropriate for her. 

Syaoran and the Kaoru girl went up stage and Kaoru was smirking at herself as if determined to have the prom queen title again this year. Syaoran had his blank expression again went he came up on stage and was avoiding nay conversation with Kaoru.

"We seniors all know that Kirisawa and Li is such a couple last year," the president said proudly. "As for the juniors, well, just look at them and you'll see what I'm talking about."

"Kirisawa is Freda's bestfriend that's why she is boasting that her bestfriend WAS the famous Li's prom queen last year," Meilin whispered to Sakura. "She's not even his date, you know and they only danced once and that was when Syaoran was dared by us to dance all the ladies. In short, that prom queen and king thing last year is such a set-up."

"So Syaoran doesn't like this Kirisawa girl huh?" Sakura asked.

"Nope but………" Meilin paused. Sakura was waiting patiently for her to continue. "He thinks she's a bitch."

"Oh," and Sakura smirked at herself. They didn't look perfect at all and she just wished Syaoran would have a much better prom queen this year unlike last year. Yeah, she knew he would be the prom king again this year. '_There's no doubt about that_,' she said to herself.

"Kaoru, you have the honor to announce this year's prom king as being a prom queen last year," Freda said and handed Kaoru the mic. 

Freda handed her a piece of paper and she read it aloud. "I will like to say that this year's prom king is no other than……… the same prom king last year……… Li SHAORAN!!!!!!!!!"

The crowd cheered as some senior officers crowned Syaoran like what they did to him last year. Syaoran forced a smile to the crowd and got a sight of Sakura's emerald eyes that was clapping with the rest of the crowd. 

"Now Li," Freda said. "You may announce your prom queen this year or let's say, prom queen again?"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" Meilin shouted angrily making the crowd looked at her but she took no notice of that. "YOU ARE SO THICK, FREDA! WHAT IF YOUR SO-CALLED BESTFRIEND AIN'T THE PROM QUEEN THIS YEAR?"

"That's impossible," Freda said to Meilin receiving an angry glare from the crimson-eyed girl. "Li, who's your lucky girl this year?" Syaoran opened the paper and was open-mouthed as he read the name on it. He couldn't believe it. "Li? Care telling everybody who is it?" Syaoran ignored her. "Li? Li? Hello?" 

Freda snapped her fingers in front of his face and that brought him back to earth. "Huh?" Syaoran asked. "Oh, sorry………" He smiled towards the crowd and there was a drum roll again. "Anyways, the prom queen, I mean, my queen this year is… though I wouldn't consider her as a queen but an angel instead. Coming right to the point, she's Kinomoto Sakura."

Sakura stiffened as she heard her name and didn't believe it. "Eh? Are you shitting me?" she said to Syaoran who just shook his head and gestured her to come upstage.

"Bullshit!" Freda said. "Give me that!" She grabbed the paper Syaoran was holding and was awestruck seeing it was Sakura's name written there. 

Kaoru looked at her bestfriend with tears and her eyes were also full of hatred and anger. "I thought you'd take care of it?" Kaoru said. "I thought you're going to make me a prom queen again!?!? You told me you'd do anything! I hate you!" Kaoru ran downstage and Freda followed her but Meilin stopped them.

"Come up here," Syaoran hissed towards Sakura but she ain't moving any muscles. Syaoran looked around for the paper that Freda had dropped and showed it to Sakura. 

Sakura gulped seeing her name on the paper and had no choice but to come upstage. Tomoyo and the others also pushed her so she really had no choice. Syaoran was the one who crowned her and she blushed a dozen shades of red. 

The principal came out of nowhere and went upstage and held the mic on his hand. "You have some explaining to do, Miss Kuzui Freda and Kirisawa Kaoru. Come with me to the gardens please."

Meilin smirked at the two girls in front of her. "You heard the principal. You have some EXPLAINING to do. I wonder what is it about." Meilin pretended not to know it but deep inside, she knew. She was actually the one that counted the votes for the prom king and queen this year after Freda did.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The principal went out and went to the gardens followed by Freda and Kaoru. Meilin went upstage and said, "So we'll have the traditional prom king-queen dance eh? Let's clear the dance floor please…" The crowd backed off from the dance floor and took their seats while Syaoran offered a hand to Sakura for a dance.

::_Angel in disguise… Stories in his eyes… Love for every true heart that it sees… Was it just a lucky day that it turned to look my way? Or is it Heaven right before my very eyes?_

"I didn't know you're last year's prom king," Sakura said, looking up at Syaoran. "Last year's prom was really a great babble among the whole school because of the crowned couple. Well, hey I didn't know it was you and that Kirisawa they were talking about."

"Ouch, well that hurts you know," Syaoran said sarcastically. "Just kidding. Hey my name was all over the school after the prom night and you didn't even got glimpse of it?"

::_He showed me all new things… The shimmer of moonbeams… I was blind, but now he's helped me see… I was lost but now I'm found… His happiness surrounds… And now I find that my dreams can come true_

 "Honestly, no," Sakura said with a smile as Syaoran pouted as if he was a little boy who hadn't got a candy. "No offense or anything ok? Because to tell you the truth, I don't mind the names."

"So…" Syaoran said. "You were like…… I don't care whenever there was something to babble about?"

"Kinda…" Sakura said and smiled innocently at him. "Well if I do care, what will I get? If I heard your name, so what? I'm not the kind of girl who will search the whole university just to see the prom king guy."

::_Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life… I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine… I can't live without you cause my soul would die… You know I'm telling the truth; I'll spend the rest of my life loving you_  
  


"O-k…" Syaoran said. "But don't you think it's really weird? Well, look at me, I'm a famous guy and you didn't even hear anything--- a single thing--- about me!! My name is always all over the school and girls---many girls--- are always swarming around me and you're saying you don't even notice me?"

"Nope, not a single thing mister," Sakura said, shaking her head. "But look who's talking! Hey, I'm, the captain of the cheerleading club and the volleyball. I'm also the famous bassist of the 'Excluded Angels' band of the school! And… I'm considered to be our batch's muse, you know. And!!!!! I'm an honor student for almost two years now and was also always at the principal's office sometimes."

::_It didn't start this way… It happened just one day… You smiled at me and I saw you, differently…::  
  
_

"I didn't know you were hanging out at the principal's office too," Syaoran stated. "So how come you're there anyways?"

"I have so many different cases you know but well, I'm still an honor student but I don't think I will be this year," Sakura said. "I always start a fight you know among my batch mates because some of them are so slutty and whory and they are calling me bitch! Hey!!! Nobody calls me that ok? And… and… well let's say because they're always noticing my every move!"

"Chill ok?" Shaoran said, smirking. 

::_Now I'm a tremble just to be… A part of you as we… Begin a life that's sure to never end… Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life… I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine… I can't live without you cause my soul would die… You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you_::

"Fine I will," Sakura said then sighed. "Anyways, I'm still wondering why the heck am I the prom queen? There are so many girls but why me? It's not I don't like it but you deserve much better queen than I am."

"I already told you and I got my witnesses ok?" Syaoran began. "I'm not considering you as a queen. I much consider you as an angel."

"Whatever," Sakura said. "Hey the song ended. Can we sit down now?"

"Uuh, let me tell this to you but we have to dance until the rest of the night," Syaoran said and chuckled at her expression.

"What!?!?!" Sakura almost shouted. "Aren't we going to sit down or something?" 

"You can't," Syaoran said. "It's annoying right? But this year is much better because I have to dance with a friend, not a bitch like last year. But you can dance not only with me though. You just gotta stay on the dance floor."

"Fine," Sakura said, wrapping her arms around his neck again. She smiled brightly as she heard the song and began to sing it too.
    
    :: _It's been five months since you went away… Left without a word, nothing to say(nothin to say)… When I was the one, who gave you my heart and soul, but it wasn't good enough for you…No..... So I asked God_…::

"You have a nice voice," Syaoran said and Sakura thought of something. Still her arms around Syaoran's neck, she looked round the room for her band and found them all in a table. Tomoyo was video taping them form the table and Sakura let an annoyed sigh as she saw Tomoyo muttered 'kawaii'.

"Thank you," Sakura said, looking at him. "Instead of dancing throughout the night, can we just sing?"

"That's a great idea," Syaoran said. "It's worth trying. So how do we get our bands?"
    
    :: _God sent me an Angel from the Heavens above… Sent me an Angel to heal my broken heart, from being in love, cause all I dooo...is cry(is cry)… God sent me an Angel to wipe the tears from my eyes_…::

"They're over there," Sakura said pointing at them. "Let's dance towards them." Syaoran nodded in agreement and stepped backwards to their friend's table as Sakura stepped forwards. They were both trying their best to still dance with the music as they walked towards a particular direction.

The people didn't notice it though since some couples emerged to the dance floor to dance with them. At last they got near the table and their friends wondered why they were close to them. 

"Need something, perhaps?" Meilin asked them.

"Yes, we need something," Syaoran answered. "Go up stage, all of you! Let's play something because this girl here doesn't want to dance anymore."

"Huh?" Alex said, looking at Sakura if she agreed with Syaoran.

"Yep, you heard him," Sakura said to her own band. "Let's rock the place. I'm sick of dancing."

"But Saku-chan!" Tomoyo protested behind her camera since she was still recording them as they STLL danced. "Do you know any prom king and queen that rocked the place instead of dancing sweetly together?"

"Uuh, us?" Sakura answered. "Up to stage you go! Please?? I'm tired of dancing you know." Syaoran band started standing up and were on their way to the stage but Sakura's friends weren't standing. "For god's sake, stand up and follow them please!" Sakura hissed at them.

Her friends all stood up except for Alex. "What if I don't want to go up there?" he said. 

"Oh shut up!" Sakura said. "I know you want to."

Alex then stood up and smiled at her. "Why do you always know what I want?"

"I've known for so long, that's why," Sakura said then walked upstage too with Syaoran. The usual drumbeats started as Daniel sat on the seat, getting everyone's attention.

Since, two groups were combined, they really had a problem that would be playing which. Meilin and Malfoy would still be playing the keyboards since there were two keyboards available. There were also two guitars so Eriol and Alex didn't have a problem. Sakura let Aki had the bass since she wanted to sing. Takashi and Mike agreed to be both the DJs of the night and Syaoran let Daniel play the drums.

So Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo were the lead singers but everybody else had microphones with them. "So what are we going to sing?" Tomoyo asked.

"My favorite of course," Sakura said and Alex led the music as he knew what Sakura's favorite was. The other group got the tune and played with the rest of the other band. 

_I… love you, and I... need you… Baby I.. love you, I do.. neeeeed you – but… No matter what I do, all I think about is you. Even when I'm with my boo, know you know I'm crazy over you. No matter what I do, all I think about is you.Even when I'm with my boo, y'know I'm crazy over you…_

Everyone looked on stage and stared at the performers with delight and admiration. 

Alex: _Check it, check it, check it, uhh… I met this chick and she just moved right up the block from me… And uhh, she got the hots for me the finest thing my hood done seen… But oh no, oh no, she gotta a man and a son, doh'ohhh, but that's okay… Cause I, wait for my cue and just listen, play my position… Like a shortstop, pick up e'rything mami hittin  
And in no time.. (no time) I… I plan to make this wah-one mi-i-ne.. and that's for sure… Cause I, I never been the type to, break up a happy home… But uh, there's somethin bout baby girl I just can't leave alone… So tell me ma what's it gonna be? She said:_

Sakura and Tomoyo: _You don't know what you mean to me…__ No matter what I do, all I think about is you. Even when I'm with my boo, know you know I'm crazy over you. No matter what I do, all I think about is you.Even when I'm with my boo, y'know I'm crazy over you_…

Shaoran: _Check it, check it, check it, uhh… I see a lot and you look and I never say a word I know how niggaz start actin trippin out here about they girls And there's no way-ayy-hey, Nelly gon' fight over no day-hey-ame.. as you can see But I, I like your steez, your style, your whole demeanor The way you come through and holla and swoop me in his 2-seater Now that's gangstah-ah-ahhh… And I got special ways to thank yah-ah-ahhh.. don't you forget it But uh, it ain't that_ easy for you to pack and leave him But uh, you and dirty got ties for different reasons. I respect that and right before I turn to leave, she said:

Sakura: _You don't know what you mean to me…_

Sakura and Tomoyo began dancing around and Meilin kept on saying '_yeah_' for their every move as she pressed the keys. She was dancing too while playing and she quite enjoyed having so many people on stage while performing. 

Alex: _Sing it for me Saku_…

Sakura came to Alex and danced around him. He watched her every move while playing the guitar. 

Sakura: _I.. love you, and I.. need you Alex I.. love you, I do.. (c'mon girl) And it's more than you'll.. ever know But.. it's fo'sho  You can always count on my love Foreveeeeer more, yeahh-yeahh…_

Shaoran saw Sakura dancing near Alex so he continued the song by himself. 

Shaoran: _East coast, I know you shakin right Down South, I know you bouncin right West coast, I know you walkin right, cause Midwest, I see you swing it right _(Sakura: _You don't know what you mean to me_) _East coast, you still shakin right Down South, I see you bouncin right  West coast, I know you walkin right, cause  Midwest, I see you swingin right_ (Sakura: _You don't know what you mean to me_)

Then it was Tomoyo's turn. "_No matter what I do, all I think about is you. Even when I'm with my boo, know you know I'm crazy over you. No matter what I do, all I think about is you. Even when I'm with my boo, y'know I'm crazy over you_…"

Eriol: _East coast, I know you shakin right Down South, I know you bouncin right West coast, I know you walkin right, cause Midwest, I see you swing it right_ (Tomoyo: _You don't know what you mean to me_) _East coast, you still shakin right Down South, I see you bouncin right  West coast, I know you walkin right, cause  Midwest, I see you swingin right _(Tomoyo: _You don't know what you mean to me_)

Everybody broke into an applause as the song faded. They liked the bands so much and how they wished they had the same talent as them. From the corner of the room was a music director who was watching the teenagers rock the place. 

Sakura's and Shaoran's gang decided to play their next song: "All I have" and the crowd started dancing as they played for them. They had three more songs afterwards and the night ended. It was now 12 midnight and it was time to go home. Some of the juniors and seniors set off and few was left on the room. 

The bands decided to take a break now and sat down on a table. "That was cool!" Aki said. "I like doing it with all of you guys around. You know play the instruments with other bands. Even though while we're upstage my date left for home because of her curfew." (I forgot to mention: Naoko was Aki's date.)

"Oh ok," Dan said. "Lucky for me, Rika is still here." He put an arm around her shoulders making her blush.

"Uuh, that's the thing Dan," Rika said. "I have to go now. I just waited for you to come downstage for me to say goodbye." 

"You're leaving me now?" Dan said frowning.

"Yep I'm sorry but I had a great night with you," Rika assured him.

"I had a great night too," Dan said. "I'll walk you outside." They excused themselves from the others and Dan accompanied his date outside.

"Er, Malfoy?" Chiharu began.

"Yeah I know you need to go too right?" Malfoy said. 

"Yes," Chiharu answered.

"Oh ok, I'll walk you outside too," he said, taking her arm and walked with her.

"So I guess we're the only ones left," Takash said. "Er, Mike? Can I have my sister back now?"

"Huh?" Daphnie said then hid behind Mike's back. "I don't want to go yet oniichan."

"So you mean to say you're choosing me over this guy?" Takashi said as if hurt. "Ouch, baby sister. And you mean to say too that he's a better DJ than your oniichan now?"

"Shut up!" Daphnie said. "But I'm having the great time of my life! Can't we just leave later on?"

"Who said we're leaving?" Takashi said, looking at the others making Daphnie playfully punch him. "I just want you back, that's all coz I miss you. You've been with him the whole night and your oniichan misses you now. Is that bad?"

"Yeah right," Alex said laughing. "Mike, bring Daphnie back to her oniichan before he explodes because you're stealing his baby sister."

"Yeah, Daphnie," Mike said. "Go back to Takashi."

"You don't want to be with me anymore?" Daphnie said. "Fine!!!" she said childishly and walked towards Takashi.

"Hey it's not that I don't want to be with you anymore," Mike said. "I had a great time with you. Honest!!! So Tak… would you be so kind to lend your sis again to me next time?"

"According to my mood," Takashi said and they all laughed at the scene among them. Daphnie was a junior but she looked younger than her age and since Takashi was her oniichan--- he was so protective of her. Good thing to know that Mike was a friend and was the one who asked Daphnie for a date or else she wouldn't have showed up during the prom night. 

Malfoy and Dan came back and both were wondering why are they laughing. But their laughter broke as two guys came to them.

"May I help you sir?" Eriol said politely. 

"Not really," the guy said. "I'm Riley Brook, by the way."

"What!?!?" Meilin exclaimed. "Riley Brook as in the American music director??"

"You got that right, miss," Riley said. "I'm just wondering if you would want to audition for an international band because all of you have wonderful talents."

"Let me get this straight," Dan said. "Uuh, we're not kinda a whole band you know. We're of two bands."

"Excellent then," the other guy said. "I'm Oz Brown, a music director too. We are planning to have a musical tournament you know and you just need to sign up for that."

"Huh?" they all said in unison.

"That is if you want to be an international band," added Oz. "Do you?"

"That will be a yes of course!" they all said together again. 

"Er… just visit our website so that you can sign up for that tournament," Riley said. He handed them a two flyers and Syaoran and Sakura took each. "You'll see more information on the site. Uuh, we have to go now since it's late. Anyways, you have a wonderful future ahead."

"Yeah don't let it slip," Oz added. "Wanna have a career? Well, you'll get one if you win." With that, they left and as soon as they came out of sight, all of them jumped with joy. The other people in the room wondered what the hell is happening with them. 

'We'll win that!' Sakura's and Shaoran's gang all thought at the same time. 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A/n: So, that's chappie 5! sorry for the wrong spelling etc. i'll edit it when i'm on the mood. promise!!! I hope you like it though! ^_~ Please review!! And oh, sorry for the delay by the way. I know it's been too long since I updated but what can I do? I had this misunderstanding with my own Shaoran like I told you at the top of the page. Tell me what you think about it please. If you think this is all crap you can tell it to me and if you awnt me to continue, say it too please. I'm telling you, your reviews are the ones helping me to keep up this thing. What can I say? I love my reviewers!!! All of you!!!! Thank you all!!!

So don't forget!!! Click that go button down there before clicking the 'x' button up there okies? Hehehehe… Til here… See yah!!!

x0x DEVILZ CHIK x0x


	7. Jealousy

A/n: Hey you all!!!… Sorry for this very late update... I edited the previous chapters by the way. You can look at it if you want but I'm not sure if you're going to notice the difference. So yeah, here's chapter 7 of _The Rebel_.

----------------------|

Chapter 7: Jealousy

The two gangs went to the international band contest's website and found everything there like Oz and Riley told them. They each registered their band names—Sakura's gang: _Excluded Angels_ and Syaoran's gang: _The Wolves_. The auditions would be two weeks from now and that would be exactly the same day of their exams.

All their schedules were hectic that they didn't even hangout or go to the malls together. Sakura had the hardest schedule of all. She was trying to keep her grades and she had no idea how to do it. She had been in the principal's office so many times that year and she bet she would be again because of the swarming bitches that were looking for a way just to expel her. 

Ever since she had been chosen the prom queen of he famous Li Syaoran, everyone hated her. Whenever she went to her classes, a group of girls would be attempting to approach but they couldn't because Syaoran would sometimes be there. They hadn't had the chance to hurt her or anything because of Syaoran. He knew this would happen to her when they would come back to school so he had to keep an eye for her or let Alex do it for HIM. Or is it the other way around?

----------------------|

[Lunchtime]

[Sakura's gang's table]

"I can't believe the teachers are doing this to us!" Mike complained. "I have a project due tomorrow in history and a review test in Physics!"

"Yeah exactly," Malfoy agreed. "And final exams are next week. I can't believe this. How are we going to practice for that audition thing?"

"We'll manage guys," Tomoyo said softly. She was always the positive thinker in the group. Everyone else just sighed while Sakura took no attention to them. She was busy munching her cookies while reading her book. 

"Someone here is out of this earth," Alex commented and poked Sakura, getting her attention.

"What?" she said suddenly. "Is there a problem? Did you guys fail in the math test?"

"We don't know yet," Alex said. "But it's easy Sakura. I'm telling you."

"It's easy for you not for me," Sakura said and continued to study for her math test. Lunch ended and Sakura ran back to her locker to get her PE stuff for her last class. 

"She is so tense," Daniel said looking at Sakura's retreating back after saying goodbye to them. 

"She's just nervous you know," Tomoyo said. "She was all followed by bitches who were jealous of her for being the prom queen three nights ago. She was dealing with it, yeah because Syaoran had his guard on her but what if Syaoran isn't there? I'm worried, where's my Eriol?" Tomoyo started walking around them looking for Eriol then he just came out of nowhere. "Eriol!" she almost screamed and hugged him quickly.

"You called me?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"We're worried about Sakura," Daniel answered for Tomoyo. 

"Where is she by the way?" came Syaoran's voice. The rest of the gang followed him.

"She went to her locker to get her PE stuff," Alex said. He stared at Syaoran who stared back at him and the same thought flashed in their minds. "Oh my god!!!" they both said and ran to Sakura's locker together. 

The two gangs what they were about but the teacher in charge told them to go to their classes.

------------------------|

"What the heck is the matter with you?" Sakura asked Kaoru who was blocking her way to her locker. 

"You stole my name!!!" Kaoru screamed at her making her wince. 

"What?" Sakura asked. "Hey, I'm still Sakura not Kaoru!! I don't have your name!"

"Stupid!" Kaoru snapped at her. "I mean, the prom queen!"

"Oh that," Sakura said nodding as if she had no clue what she was talking about earlier. "You can be the prom queen if you want. I don't want to be anyways. You can talk to Ms. Davies and tell her you want to be the prom queen and I quit being that."

"You can't get away that easy!!!" Kaoru again screamed. 

"Kirisawa, will you stop shouting please?" Sakura asked. "And I need to go to my locker. Cmon, I'll be late for my math test!"

"Look at me," Kaoru demanded and Sakura muttered that she was looking at her since forever. "Do think I'm going to let you go to your math class? You're wrong, bitch! You're going to see you Creator now." With that, Kaoru locked the door of the locker hallway leaving the two of them there. "I love stealing from school. Do you know that the maintenance is stupid? They didn't notice me taking this key. Yeah anyways, no one will save you now. No Li to protect you." Kaoru then took out a pistol from her pocket.

"What the??" Sakura cursed and backed away. She searched for the security camera on the ceiling but then Kaoru cut her off.

"I turned it off so no matter what you do, you can't get away with this!" 

"What the heck did I do to you? Why do you blame me for the votes of the juniors and the seniors? And besides, I don't like Syaoran. You can have him if you want!! Well that is, if he likes you!"

"Shut up!!! Why, do you think he likes you?"

"No. But DO YOU THINK HE LIKES YOU huh? As far as I've heard, the prom last year was a set-up. You told your best friend to make you the prom queen with Syaoran right?"

"And what if I did? At least, everyone's been talking about me and Syaoran as a couple."

"Sure, a very bad couple. In fairness and no offence you don't look good together. I mean, you're way behind for him. As a friend of his, I would want much better girl than you for him."

"Shut your damn mouth, bitch!" Kaoru shouted and pointed the pistol again to Sakura. She then pulled the trigger but Sakura was fast to get away with it. Sakura's book fell to the floor and she didn't show any fear of Kaoru. 

Alex and Syaoran then came to the locker hallway but they couldn't go in since it was locked. Kaoru and Sakura looked at them. Kaoru's attention then drifted her attention to the two guys outside. 

"So you came to rescue this bitch huh?" Kaoru told them. "Where were you anyway? Why did let me get this bitch? Had your back turn against her huh Li?"

"Let her go!!" Syaoran shouted. They both banged at the door to open it but they couldn't. Sakura was walking towards Kaoru now while she wasn't looking but Kaoru looked at her.

"Trying to get away huh?" Kaoru said. "You can't ok? Can't you accept that?" Kaoru again shot Sakura but she missed again. 

"What the heck!?!?" Alex shouted this time. "Don't you dare hurt her or I'll kill you!"

"Who are you?" Kaoru asked. "You're just a stupid friend of hers right? So shut up!!"

Alex banged himself against the door one last time and whispered to Syaoran that he would just get the key from the office Syaoran nodded and let him go. "Oh my god!! Your rescuer just left you bitch!" Kaoru said to Sakura. 

"Do you know that you're going to be expelled if you kill me?" Sakura asked. 

"Of course, what am I a stupid girl? But you know I'm going to tell them all that you're the one who tried to kill me and I just killed you as a self-defense."

"Do you think they're going to fall for that? God, Kirisawa!! Syaoran and Alex are here as my witnesses."

"But you're going to be dead and the principal would just think that they're against me because they're your friends. And maybe I'll just tell her that they're part of it or something." Kaoru laughed at the idea and tried to shoot Sakura again but she missed.

"Dammit!! Stop it will you?!" Sakura shouted. 

Syaoran was banging heavily on the door and was screaming Sakura's name again and again. The classrooms were far from where they were so no one could hear him. Also, the locker hallway was soundproofed. 

"Why do you want me to stop eh? Scared now?"

"In your dreams!!" Sakura then stood up this time and walked towards Kaoru. Kaoru was the one now stepping back. 

"What are you doing?" Kaoru's voice seemed tense because she couldn't believe that Sakura wasn't afraid of her. She pulled the trigger again then she hit Sakura's shoulder. 

"No!!!!" Syaoran screamed from outside the hallway.

Sakura fell but then stood up again holding her hurt shoulder. "Are you serious with this? I mean, you're going to murder someone and fake everything afterwards because you can't have Syaoran?"

"Shut up!! I'll have him, I swear!!"

"Well he doesn't even like you, for pity's sake! Right Syaoran?" Sakura asked Syaoran who shouted 'I don't like you Kaoru'.

"Do you have an idea that saying that, Li, just end Sakura's life?" Kaoru said to Syaoran and aimed at Sakura's chest this time. Sakura was still walking towards her when she pulled the trigger. Sakura got away with the bullet but it passed across her hurt shoulder. Kaoru kept shooting but she missed Sakura all the time because her hands were shaking seeing Sakura still walking towards her with a bleeding shoulder. 

The bullets soon were finished and at that time, Syaoran managed to open the door and Alex came back with the school's faculty. "Sorry I took a long time to--," Alex said and gasped seeing Sakura bleeding. 

Alex and Syaoran both ran towards Sakura to help her out before she passed out. Kaoru then fell to her knees and looked at the two guys helping Sakura. "You're lucky to be loved, Sakura," she whispered then looked at the principal and the teachers.

"Do you any idea what you're doing?" Ms. Davies—the principal shouted at her. "You're expelled, Ms. Kirisawa and you should apologize to the Kinomoto family for what you've done to her! And you have to pay the school for the money we'll use for her medications."

"Will you stop it and just call an ambulance?" Alex said and the teachers ran to call an ambulance. Syaoran was the one who carried Sakura down the school to wait for the ambulance while Alex just followed them. Ms. Davies then took Kaoru's pistol and took her to the principals' office. Some teachers called Touya to let him know what happened while some called Kaoru's parents. 

The ambulance then came and Syaoran and Alex came with Sakura with some teachers. 

---------------------------------|

[HOSPITAL]      

Sakura stirred and found herself on a hospital bed. It was nighttime, she could say because it was dark outside the windows. She then noticed that the two gangs were there sleeping around the room. Tomoyo was sleeping in Eriol's lap in the couch. Meilin's head was on Takashi's shoulder. While Malfoy, Daniel, Mike and Aki sat on a big couch with their heads on the back of the sofa sleeping. She looked for Syaoran and found him sleeping on her bed. She looked around the room looking for her best friend—Alex. 

She looked at the other window on the left side of the room and found him there staring up the sky. He then looked at her and noticed she was awake. He smiled at her and approached her silently—not wanting to wake everyone else. 

"Hey, you ok now?" he whispered to her kissing her forehead. 

"Yeah, my shoulder still hurts but it's ok now," she whispered back. "I'm so happy."

"Why because everyone's here?" he asked. [They're whispering ok?]

"Yeah and because I didn't take the math test," she said smiling and Alex silently laughed. "Was Touya here?"

"Yeah. He was really worried. He just went home to change clothes and bring you clothes here too for tomorrow."

"What? I have to stay here until tomorrow?"

"You have to," Alex said. 

"Fine," Sakura said. "What happened to Kirisawa?"

"She was expelled, of course. And her family will pay everything for your medications."

"What? But that's unfair. I mean, she didn't mean to do it. She just want to be with Syaoran but she can't because he doesn't like her."

"Exactly, she can't that's why she tried to kill you because she was jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

"Sakura, you are so dense. When are you going to change? He likes you ok? Didn't you notice that?" Sakura shook her head looking at Syaoran sleeping head on her bed. "He guarded you in school after the prom night because he knew many girls who like him would go after you."

"He did that because we're friends."

"He likes you more than a friend!" 

"That's impossible. Who will like such a stupid girl like me?"

"You're not stupid and everyone likes you. I like you. I mean I love you."

"Whatever," Sakura said smiling at him. "When are you going to stop courting me? But how can you say that he really likes me?"

"Oh my god Sakura!" Alex couldn't believe she really didn't notice it. "He couldn't stop staring at you. He's always happy whenever you're there. He carried you when you passed out. He didn't want anyone hurting you. And! I'm feeling jealous whenever he's around with you!"

"But…" Sakura was about to say something but Syaoran stirred and woke up. "Hey there!" she greeted him and he couldn't believe his eyes that she's finally ok.

"Hey, you ok now?" he asked. That was exactly the same thing Alex said to her earlier. 

"Yeah," she said yawning. 

"You need to sleep more," Alex said. 

"Fine," she said and lied again to sleep. "Don't leave me ok?"

"I won't," Alex assured her. 

When she was asleep, Syaoran went out of the room and Alex asked why. "I'll just get something to drink," Syaoran told him and left. 

-----------------------------|

**+Syaoran's POV+**

_I heard what they're talking about. I can't believe everyone else noticed my feelings for her except her. She is dense all right. Alex is so open to her about his feeling, why can't I do that? Maybe because they've known each other for so long or maybe he was courting her for so long now but she isn't answering him. Because she just treats him as a friend. Yeah that's right, right? I wonder how she looks at me. Maybe friends? Or acquaintance perhaps?_

_I need to know!_

------------------------------|

Within two days, Sakura could go out of the hospital. Touya visited her a lot whenever the gangs have classes. They talked of course and Touya was so happy because Sakura was talking to him like before—as her brother. They made a bro-sis bonding and Touya wondered how long it would last. 

"Oh yeah by the way Touya," Sakura said while Touya was about to go out from her room. "Sorry for being a mean sister to you these days. Maybe I was just you know, angry of mom and dad and began hating you too because you always leave me and all for work."

Touya was touched that his sister was saying sorry to him. "It's ok," he said. "I understand." He hugged his sister who hugged him back. Before he left, he kissed her forehead and smiled at her. "I miss you." _Now that's my real sister—my sweet and loving sister._

_I miss you too, Touya but I really need to run off with the gang. I just can't handle everyone not being around so I have to take refuge to the band. And I hope you know that. Your old sister is just thinking in the dark right now—scared since no one can find her. You found her now but she's going back into the dark since you're gone again.  _Sakura looked around the room and saw no one around. She hates being alone but she knew somewhere out there, the gang was thinking about her including _Syaoran. _

--------------------------------|

A/n: That's chapter 7. I hope you're not bored or anything with this. I'm sorry if you are but you can tell me you know. Review please!! Please Please Please!!!!.. Thanks!!!. ;)


End file.
